A problem related to compressed chewing gum is that for pharmaceutically active ingredients, which has to be accompanied by an enhancer in order for a desirable uptake of the pharmaceutically active ingredient, it is difficult to obtain a desired and satisfying release for both the pharmaceutically active ingredients and the enhancer. The problem is found in particular when dealing with compressed chewing gums as compared to conventionally mixed chewing gum, as compressed chewing gum tends to release active ingredients and enhancer relatively fast.
Hereby the user of the compressed chewing gum will typically not achieve the optimal effect of neither the pharmaceutically active ingredient nor the enhancer, as the release of different active ingredients and enhancers are not possible to synchronize satisfyingly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved possibilities of designing a release profile of both pharmaceutically active ingredients and enhancers according to a present desire.